Discussions about Japanese Language
Introduction I pick up some questions, suggestions and discussions about Japanese language in One Piece on the reddit.com. My posts might be too long with Japanese fonts or other marks for the comment cell on the board. I don't want to bother a screen of the subscribers. This wikia is easy to edit and correct my mistakes to me! https://www.reddit.com/user/Silly_Boy_Blue/comments/ Miss Merry Christmas' Speech Style Miss Merry Christmas is a powerful, rude, loud, noisy woman who speaks to repeat too shortened words a lot very very quickly and roughly like a machine gun. She looks like a performer of the comical speedy Manzai talk show on TV or on the stage. Besides, she uses common abbreviations on the online chat in Japan. We often use quick abbreviations while playing online game. While her partner Mr.4 is very very slow. So, she is always annoyed, irritated, frustrated, with his slowness. Italic lines are a sample of translation by me. https://www.reddit.com/r/OnePiece/comments/a63jyj/anyone_have_a_raw_of_chapter_160_or_volume_18/ 第160話　"スパイダーズカフェに８時" - Vol.18 JC (JUMP COMICS) version p.9. f.01 [ばん'っ!!'] Ban'''-t!! ' ''Bang!! "っ!!-t!!" sounds like playing something staccato. She often use staccato. She opens the door roughly. Miss Merry Chrismas (MMC): ハイハイハイハイハイ Hai-hai-hai-hai-hai Hi-hi-hi-hi-hi メリクリメリクリ!! Meri-Kuri Meri-Kuri!! MerryX-MerryX!! あー疲れた!! Aa-TSUKA-re-ta!! Ahhhhtired!! メリクリ is an abbreviation of greeting メリークリスマス:Merry Christmas. We often use 2 mora + 2 mora pattern to shorten long words or phrases, even they are greeting. あけましておめでとうございます -> あけおめAke-Ome:Happy New Year. ことしもよろしくおねがいします -> ことよろKoto-Yoro:We/I'd like to go with you well this year too. Bell: カランコローン　カラン Karan-Koro>>n Karan clang-cla~ng clang / chime-chi~me chime / plink-pli~nk plink / ring-ri~ng ring / tinkle-tinkle~ tinkle MMC: 長旅っ!!疲れた!! NAGA-TABI-t!!TSUKA-re-ta!! LongTrippp!!Tireddd!! 腰っ!!痛っ!! KOSHI-t!!ITA-t!! Backkk!!Ouchhh!! 腰痛っ!!まったく KOSHI-ITA-t!!Mattaku Backouchhh!!TutTut KOSHI-ITA-t!!Mattaku お前のせいさMr.4(ミスターフォー)!! O-MAE no Sei-sa Mr.4(Misuta'aFo'ur)!! ItLetMeCutYouMr.4to2!! The part "aFo" of (Misuta'aFo'ur) sounds like Aho:fool, idiot, stupid, silly. p.9. f.02 どどん DoDon DoDohn MMC: 腰にくるんだよ KOSHI ni Kuru-n-da-yo ItHitMyBack. お前のトロさは!! O-MAE no Toro-sa wa!! YourSlowMove!! この"バッ"!!! Kono "Bat"!!! ThisIdttt!!! トントン ton-ton tap-tap / thump-thump p.9. f.03 Mr.4: ・・・えっ ...Et ...well ごぉ〰〰〰 Goo〰〰〰 Soo~~~~~~ めぇ〰〰〰 Mee〰〰〰 rrr~~~~~~ Chapter 160 - One Piece Wiki https://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_160 Kaido's introduction for reading with the VA. I like this reading way very much! I used to do it for films which had their script book or records which had lyrics paper. I sang them while taking a bath! Yes...I used to take a bath... :-D https://www.reddit.com/r/OnePiece/comments/a0mifi/can_anyone_help_me_find_the_japanese/ 第795話　"自殺" - Vol.79 JC (JUMP COMICS) version p.11 frame 05 数分前－－ SUU-FUN MAE-- 空島　「廃墟バロンターミナル」 SORA-JIMA 「HAI-KYO Ballon Terminal」 p.12 f.01 男は－－　－－－－ OTOKO wa－－　－－－－ 「死に場所」を　探していた 「SHI-ni-BASHO」 (w)o SAGA-shi-te i-ta p.12 f.02 彼について　話す　ならば… KARE ni tsuite HANA-su nara-ba... 海賊　として…　７度の　敗北を　喫し KAI-ZOKU to-shi-te... 7(shichi/nana)-DO no HAI-BOKU (w)o KIT-shi 海軍又は　敵船に　捕まる事　18回…!! KAI-GUN MATA wa TEKI-SEN ni TSUKA-maru KOTO 18(juu-hak)-KAI...!! p.12 f.03 拷問につぐ　拷問を受け　罪人として　生きてきた GOU-MON ni Tsugu GOU-MON (w)o U-ke ZAI-NIN to-shi-te I-ki-te ki-ta p.12 f.04 彼は今…　"自殺"を　したのだ KARE wa IMA... "JI-SATSU" (w)o Shita-no-da 世に珍しき　空島からの　"飛び降り自殺"　を…… YO ni MEZURA-shi-ki SORA-JIMA kara no "TO-bi O-ri JI-SATSU" (w)o... ... p.13 f.04 そして Soshite 現在に　至る－－ GEN-ZAI ni ITA-ru－－ p.13 f.05 －－もう一度　言うが －－Mou ICHI-DO I-u ga 彼が一人で　海軍及び　四皇に挑み KARE ga HITORI de KAI-GUN OYO-bi YON-KOU ni IDO-mi 捕まる事18回… TSUKA-maru KOTO 18(juu-hak)-KAI... 1000度を超える　拷問 1000(sen)-DO (w)o KO-eru GOU-MON 40回の　「死刑宣告」 40(Yon-jik)-KAI no 「SHI-KEI SEN-KOKU」 時に首を　吊られるも　鎖はちぎれ TOKI ni KUBI (w)o TSU-ra-reru mo KUSARI wa Chigire 時に断頭台(ギロチン)に　かけられるも　その刃は砕け… TOKI ni DAN-TOU-DAI(guillotine) ni Kakera-reru mo Sono YAIBA wa KUDA-ke... くし刺しに　するも　槍は折れ Kushi-ZA-shi ni Suru mo YARI wa O-re 結果沈めた　巨大監獄船の数は　９隻...!! KEK-KA SHIZU-me-ta KYO-DAI KAN-GOKU-SEN no KAZU wa 9(kyuu)-SEKI...!! つまり Tsumari p.14 f.01 誰も　彼を... DARE mo KARE (w)o... p.14 f.02 殺せなかった......!!! KORO-se nakat-ta......!!! p.14 f.03 －－それは －－Sore wa p.14 f.04 彼自身も　然り KARE JI-SHIN mo SHIKA-ri p.14 f.05 趣味は　"自殺" SHU-MI wa "JI-SATSU" 男の　名は OTOKO no NA wa p.15 f.01 「百獣の　カイドウ」 「HYAKU-JUU no KAIDOU」 「一対一（サシ）でやるなら　カイドウだろう」 「SASHI de Yaru nara KAIDOU da-rou」 口々に人は言う KUCHI-GUCHI ni HITO wa I-u 陸海空... RIKU KAI KUU... 生きとし　生ける　全てのもの達の　中で I-ki-to-shi I-keru SUBE-te no Mono TACHI no NAKA de 「最強の生物」　と呼ばれる　海賊...!!! SAI-KYOU no SEI-BUTSU to YO-ba-reru KAI-ZOKU...!!! Chapter 795 - One Piece Wiki https://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_795 Kaido makes his first appearance After jumping from a sky island, Ballon Terminal, Kaido lands at the Kid Pirates hideout unharmed. Japanese Websites about One Piece I saw that some of One Piece fans are interested in Japanese Websites about One Piece! https://old.reddit.com/r/OnePiece/comments/9yzsb1/setting_up_communication_with_japanese_fans/ So that I asked Google the keyword of "ワンピース". Then I found that some of Japanese fans are making their fan pages or blogs about One Piece! They are written in Japanese, but plane texts. Google can translate them, I suppose! バトワン！ https://battle-one.com/ ワンピースの館 http://mangakan.boy.jp/ ワンピースの館・改 http://op-yakata.com/ ワンピースの館・別館 http://yakatabekan.com/ ワンピース.Log ネタバレ/考察/伏線/予想/感想/最新刊/まとめ http://onepiece-log.com/ Japanese O prefix I've found some posts about Japanese O prefix, such as O-Robi：おロビ, O-tama:お玉, O-Tsuru:お鶴, O-Kiku:お菊, etc. in the topic of One Piece among fans! Thank you for your questions about Japanese O prefix! They are really interesting questions and suggestions! https://www.reddit.com/r/OnePiece/comments/93vsvh/one_piece_913_spoilers/e3gfgdt/?context=8&depth=9 Japanese "お-:O prefix" is one of "御-" prefixes. 御''' https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/御 https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/御#Japanese 御 is read with みMi、おO、おんOn、おほんOhon、おほむOhom、おほみOhomi、ごGo、ぎょGyo. If it is written with "お-" in modern Hira-gana system, then it is used lightly and casually for everyday politeness or respect, like おーい　お茶(ちゃ). '''お https://ja.wiktionary.org/wiki/お https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/お I'll try to note something about O prefix while using examples of Wano language in One Piece! It is usually used with やまとことばKotoba or 和語(わごWa-Go), with some exceptions. 大和言葉(やまとことばKotoba) or 和語(わごWa-Go) https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/大和言葉 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wago It was originally a language for Waka poetry, or used among court ladies in the Palace. I usually call it as native Japanese (language), because it is still hard for us to know about older native Japanese (language) before Waka poetry. 和語 is a coined word for やまとことば on the contrast to 漢語(かんごKan-go):words from Korea, China, India, etc on the Silk Road before middle age, and 外来語(がいらいごGairai-go):words from other area after middle age. 漢語(かんごKan-go) https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/漢語 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sino-Japanese_vocabulary 外来語(がいらいごGairai-go) https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/外来語 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gairaigo Japanese is a hybrid language, or チャンポン:mixed-up something native and something from abroad. I wish it is not チャランポラン, like me... ��　��　�� Back: '''Discussions '''Home: Mihawk in Japanese WikiCategory:JapaneseCategory:Misc